Aku mencintaimu Sasuke
by kinikama hatake
Summary: udah baca aja wkwkwkkw :D
1. Chapter 1

Aku mencintaimu Sasuke

**Warning : gag jelas , alur maju –mundur**

**Just : Hinata's POV **

**Disclaimer : naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

Namaku adalah Uchiha Hinata , aku sudah menikah dan memiliki dua buah hati yang lucu – lucu , hidupku sempurna semenjak menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Aku akan menceritakan kisahku pada kalian mengenai seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang sekarang menjadi suamiku , ya kalian pasti tahu , dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

_Flashback_

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke , saat aku menjadi seorang kasir di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Dia sedang mengantar pacarnya saat itu , aku yang baru menjadi seorang kasir hanya mampu menelan ludah saat dia menatapku dalam – dalam. Parasnya yang tampan dan berkharisma membuatku gugup dan mengalami debaran jantung yang hebat.

Saat itu juga aku seperti mati rasa , jantungku berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya dengan menatap mata nya. Setelah dia pergi aku baru bisa menormalkan detak jantungku yang sangat amat berisik. Sampai – sampai aku tidak fokus dalam bekerja setelah hari itu pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat lelaki yang seolah menghipnotisku...

Esoknya , aku bertemu lagi dengan nya yang ternyata sendirian , entah ada angin apa tiba – tiba dia mengajak aku untuk pergi , aku yang tak sanggup menahan keterkejutanku hanya mampu meremas ujung rok yang kupakai , dan demi Kami-sama mata kelamnya seolah mengajakku untuk ikut serta dengan dia , dengan bodohnya aku mengikutinya , meninggalkan pekerjaan ku, saat itu aku benar – benar berhutang budi pada Kak Konan yang bersedia menggantikan aku bekerja.

Belum hilang keterkejutanku tiba – tiba dia mengajakku ke sebuah caffe yang ada di ujung jalan , aku memperhatikan wajahnya dari belakang karena pada saat itu dia tengah menggandeng tanganku , wajah yang tampan dan oh so wow , dan postur yang kelihatannya sangat enak di peluk serta wanginya yang memesona membuat wajah ku semakin memanas. Tiba tiba dia berhenti dan aku tak sengaja menabrak punggungnya yang lebar, dia berbalik dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di depannya. Pada saat itu suasana caffe benar – benar tampak sepi dan hanya ada segelintir orang yang sedang makan. Suasana benar – benar menjadi canggung saat tidak ada obrolan yang bisa diutarakan , dengan tekad yang kuat aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya , tetapi dia hanya melihat mataku saja dan tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada perasaan kecewa bergelayut di dadaku sebenarnya ada apa tiba-tiba dia yang notabene pada saat itu belum kuketahui namanya mengajakku keluar pada saat jam kerja , dan sekarang dengan cara yang tiba – tiba juga dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah kuajukan untuknya. Aku baru menyadari ketika dia mulai berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku lagi dan memaksaku untuk mengikutinya , aku berpikir bahwa dia aneh sekali , dia seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu untukku. Aku terkejut ketika dia membawaku ke kantornya , dan dia memperkenalkan kepada seluruh karyawannya bahwa aku tunangannya, aku bagaikan terserang stroke ringan saat dia mengumumkan berita itu ...


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mencintaimu Sasuke

**Warning : gag jelas , alur maju –mundur**

**Just : Hinata's POV **

**Disclaimer : naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

Selang seminggu setelah kejadian itu , hampir setiap hari si tuan tanpa nama mengunjungiku , dia tetap seperti biasa pandangannya tetap tajam , tetapi ada yang lain di wajahnya , dia seolah sedang menyimpan duka yang mendalam. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya , tetapi lagi – lagi aku diacuhkannya. Akhirnya aku menyerah untuk tidak lagi bertanya – tanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba menghindari si tuan tanpa nama dengan pindah kerja , aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai cleaning service di sebuah apartment , aku bersyukur karena aku tidak lagi bertemu si tuan tanpa nama namun ada yang mengganjal di hatiku , hatiku seolah berontak dengan pikiranku , hatiku selalu sedih setiap aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku mencoba berpikiran positif dan mengambil kesimpulan aku hanya tertarik padanya karena kita sering bertemu.

Keesokan harinya saat aku sedang membersihkan sebuah kamar , aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku , aku menoleh kebelakang tapi tidak ada siapa – siapa , aku melanjutkan membersihkan kamar , aku terkejut sekali tiba – tiba ada yang menyentuh pundakku ketika aku menoleh ada pria aneh dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya dan rambut nya yang keperakan, dia mengatakan aku harus ikut dengannya karena ada yang ingin bertemu denganku, aku hanya mampu menahan napas saat lagi – lagi tanganku diseret untuk mengikutinya . Aku dibawa oleh orang aneh ini kesebuah restoran yang kelihatan mahal sekali , dengan penuh keberanian akhirnya aku bertanya , tetapi si orang aneh ini tidak menjawab pertanyaanku , akhirnya aku mengalah dan tidak bertanya – tanya lagi pada orang aneh ini , sempat aku berpikir kejadian ini mengingatkanku pada si tuan tanpa nama yang selalu tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku , di dalam hatiku aku merindukannya , merindukan tatapan matanya yang tajam , dan postur tubuhnya yang oh so wow , hah aku hanya mampu menghela napas saat memikirkannya.

Aku disuruh menunggu oleh orang aneh itu , tiba – tiba dari ujung lorong aku melihat si tuan tanpa nama berjalan ke arahku , aku sangat terkejut sekali , ingin aku berlari keluar dari restoran itu , aku sangat gugup melihatnya , pakaianku yang sederhana ini dibanding dengan pakainnya yang ya Kami-sama sangat internasional sekali benar – benar menunjukkan kasta nya , aku sangat malu sekali. Akhirnya dia mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan denganku , aku cemas dan takut saat melihat matanya menyimpan luka dan amarah. Keheningan tercipta lagi aku benar – benar muak melihat si tuan tanpa nama yang hanya duduk diam dan melihatku saja tanpa melakukan pembicaraan apa – apa . Dengan tekad yang bulat akhirnya aku meluapkan amarahku padanya , aku kesal , lelah dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya , di sisi lain aku merasa sangat bodoh kenapa pada saat itu aku mau – maunya mengikutinya. Dia akhirnya berbicara juga , kupikir dia bisu , hah melelahkan sekali setelah marah marah dan meluapkan emosiku pada si tuan tanpa nama , dia akhirnya dengan suaranya yang berat memperkenalkan dirinya. Akhirnya aku tahu dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan asistennya tadi yang menjemputku bernama Hatake Kakashi , benar – benar kenapa dia tidak dari awal saja memperkenalkan dirinya , aku benar – benar di buat pusing olehnya. Setelah acara makan malam yang sangat mewah itu berakhir , aku diantar pulang oleh Sasuke

Setelah sampai rumah aku baru menyadari nama marganya yang tidak terlalu asing di telingaku , aku baru ingat bahwa dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Ya Uchiha yang memiliki berbagai macam perusahaan di bidang keuangan dan jasa , kenapa aku sampai lupa bahwa wajahnya sering masuk koran dan tabloid majalah, astaga bodohnya aku ...

**Haloo minaaaaaa, chapter 2 sudah siap ...rencananya aku mau ngebikin fict aku yang ini sampai 2 atau nggak 5 chapiii wkwkwkkw :D **

**Makasih yaa yg udah reviews chapter 1 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku mencintaimu Sasuke

**Warning : gag jelas , alur maju –mundur**

**Just : Hinata's POV **

**Disclaimer : naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

Setelah aku sering bertemu dengan sasuke , aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya , ya aku mulai menyukainya. Tanpa sadar kami sudah mulai berpacaran , sasuke bukanlah orang yang romantis , dia _nembak_ aku pun dengan kata – katanya yang datar sedatar wajahnya , hahaha , aku sangat malu sekali waktu itu , aku hanya mampu mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya.

Tapi pada awal bulan usia pacaran kami menginjak tahun ke dua , tiba – tiba mantannya yang bernama Sakura datang lagi dan mulai mengacau hubungan kami , sasuke terlihat masih ter obsesi kepada mantan kekasihnya itu , ya aku menyadari mereka berpacaran saja sudah lima tahun , di bandingkan dengan kami selisihnya sangat jauh , dan aku mengerti bahwa sasuke masih mencintainya , dengan sekali tatap saja aku tahu bahwa sasuke masih memikirkan perempuan itu , akhirnya aku mengalah dan memberi waktu untuk sasuke , aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Jelas sasuke lebih memilih sakura daripada aku , aku hanya anak orang tidak mampu berbeda dengan sakura yang ayahnya konglomerat pemilik semua rumah sakit. Tuhan , kenapa sakit sekali dadaku , aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Pagi yang cerah ketika ada gedoran dari depan pintuku , yang kulihat adalah sasuke dia mabuk berat , dan mengatakan yang tidak – tidak. Aku menuntunnya dan kubaringkan dia di ruang tamu rumahku. Aku segera mengambil obat penghilang hangover dan air putih . Saat dia ingin meminum obat nya , sasuke mencium pipiku dengan lembut , aku terkejut sekali , bahkan aku nyaris pingsan saat dia mengatakan dia tak lagi mencintai sakura , rupanya dia paham apa yang kurasakan. Sasuke lalu mulai menceritakan kepadaku bahwa dia awalnya memang terobsesi pada mantan kekasihnya itu , tapi dia mulai sadar bahwa dia memiliki kekasih yang lebih baik dari mantannya yaitu aku. Aku mulai terharu dia berbicara seperti itu kepadaku , sungguh aku sama sekali tak menduganya , sasuke yang biasanya berbicara sedikit sekarang dia mengeluarkan _unek – unek_ nya kepadaku benar – benar sebuah keajaiban . Setelah dia berbicara panjang lebar akhirnya dia tertidur dalam pelukanku , lalu kubaringkan dia dengan hati – hati , takut kalau mengganggu tidurnya.

Saat mulai makan malam , kuputuskan untuk membangunkan sasuke , ternyata dia sudah bangun , dan dia memelukku erat seolah takut jika kutinggalkan , lagi lagi dia membuat pipiku tak berhenti merona. Aku bertanya padanya dan dia hanya menjawab aku adalah kekasih terbaiknya , dan malam itu aku sukses pingsan di pelukan sasuke

...Tbc...

Hollaaaaa minnaaa-san akakakaka :v , saya hadir lagi nih nglanjutin serial yang tertunda wkwkwk , aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca maupun ngefavorit fanfic aku ,aaaahh senangnya ^^, semoga chapter 3 ini gak bikin kecewa minna sekalian ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : gag jelas , alur maju –mundur**

**Just : Hinata's POV **

**Disclaimer : naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

Ketika itu musim gugur dia datang membawa buket bunga lavender kesukaanku , dia secara tiba – tiba bersimpuh di depanku dan melamarku , kali ini dia benar – benar serius , aku terkejut sekali , aku menerimanya , ya aku menerima pinangan dari lelaki yang kucintai , aku bersyukur sekali bisa mendapatkannya , tadinya aku sama sekali tidak berpikir akan bertunangan dengan orang seperti Sasuke Uchiha , aku bersyukur aku memilikinya , sungguh sasuke benar – benar merubah hidup dan cara pandanganku. Dengannya aku akan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia , memiliki anak – anak yang lucu.

Saat itu aku mulai sibuk untuk mengurusi hari pernikahanku , mulai dari bunga apa yang akan di pakai , hingga makanan serta konsep pernikahanku nantinya. Sasuke sempat menyarankan untuk menggunakan WO saja tetapi aku menolak , aku ingin sekali mengurusi pernikahanku dengan tanganku sendiri , akhirnya sasuke memperbolehkannya , tetapi dia mengingatkanku untuk tetap jaga kesehatan , dia takut jika aku nantinya sakit. Aku mencium kening sasuke untuk meyakinkan aku akan baik – baik saja , dan sasuke balas mencium keningku juga , dari situ aku berpikir bahwa hanya dengan menatap sasuke aku sudah pulang ke rumah , ya rumah yang dipenuhi kehangatan dan kasih sayang dan itu semua dimiliki oleh sasuke.

Hari yang kutunggu pun tiba , aku sangat gugup sekali , sekilas aku melihat banyak sekali tamu undangan yang datang dan itu membuat jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. Saat itu kulihat sasuke menghampiriku dia memegang tanganku , aku bisa merasakan kegugupan sasuke. Kami membagi kegugupan kami bersama , kulihat dia begitu tampan mengenakan tuxsedo hitam nya , aku tersenyum bahagia sekali. Ini adalah pernikahan yang kuimpikan , di sana ada keluargaku lengkap dan keluarga sasuke , kini aku percaya semua ini adalah takdir Tuhan.

Saat aku berjalan menuju altar kulihat teman – temanku disana menitikkan air mata haru. Aku benar – benar menjadi perempuan paling istimewa saat ini . Akhirnya aku mengucap janji setia seumur hidup di depan di saat dia terpuruk , selalu bersamanya apapun badai yang akan menerjang kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Aku tersenyum saat sasuke menyematkan cincin di jari ku , kemudian dia mencium keningku. Aku merasa menjadi wanita seutuhnya saat itu.

Setelah prosesi yang melelahkan aku dan sasuke berniat untuk berlibur ke Bali , dan menghabiskan waktu di sana selama sebulan lebih , aku sempat bertanya apakah tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya , yang kutahu sasuke jarang sekali meninggalkan pekerjaannya . Dia hanya tersenyum dan mencium keningku dia berkata semuanya sudah diurus oleh kakashi orang kepercayaannya. Tentunya aku sangat senang sekali , selama ini aku belum pernah liburan dengan sasuke selama ini . aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik .

Selama aku liburan di Bali aku dan sasuke benar – benar menikmatinya , kami berjalan jalan di sepanjang hard rock sampai melewatkan malam di pantai Kuta. Tak kusangka sasuke bisa menjadi romantis seperti ini , haha , aku senang sekali. Malampun tiba dan aku tak kuat menahan kantuk di mataku , lalu kuajak sasuke untuk tidur. Saat aku akan tidur aku membisikkan kata – kata untuk sasuke " kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki , dan aku tak menyesal telah mempertahankanmu sampai selama ini , semoga kita bisa terus bersama , mendidik anak – anak kita serta melihat mereka sukses dan melihat mereka menikah nantinya. Kuingin kita menua bersama , karna tak ada satupun orang yang akan memisahkan kita , oyasumi sasuke-kun "

...Tbc..

**Yoshh ! chapter 4 udah update yeaayyyy \^o^/ semoga kalian gak bosen yaa sama chapi 4 ini , makasih juga yang udah reviews , serta yang menjadi silent rider makasih banyak , mungkin satu chapi lagi akan selesai hehehe , aku gak mau kebanyakan utang fanfic wkwkwk :D ..sekian minna dari saya author 4l4y wkwkkw :D , selamat membaca semoga berkenan di hati :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : gag jelas , alur maju –mundur**

**Just : Hinata's POV **

**Disclaimer : naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

Bulan berganti tahun , dan akhirnya aku mengandung anak Sasuke , aku sangat bahagia sekali , pada awal kehamilanku aku sempat tidak mau makan , dan tidak ingin tidur bersama Sasuke dan itu membuatnya tertekan , akupun lalu menghiburnya dengan mengucapkan bahwa ini semua keinginan anak kita , akhirnya dia pun memahaminya.

Pagi hari ku seperti biasa membangunkan sasuke , menyiapkan segala keperluannya dan memasak, dan tidak lupa juga aku mengurusi tamanku , aku suka sekali berkebun , sempat suatu ketika sasuke marah – marah padaku yang lebih memilih berkebun daripada sekedar melepas rindu dengannya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat sasuke yang kekanak – kanakan seperti itu , sungguh aku senang sekali dengan sasuke yang seperti itu . Dia benar benar melepas topeng stoic yang selalu di kenakannya ketika berada di luar rumah.

Memasuki bulan ke lima usia kandunganku , sasuke jadi semakin over protektif kepadaku , aku sudah tidak boleh lagi membersihkan rumah , dan berkebun. Aku seperti ratu saja yang kerjaannya hanya memerintah , sungguh aku benar – benar tidak suka dengan sifat sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan, lalu aku merajuk pada sasuke karna aku benar – benar rindu membersihkan rumah dan berkebun, akhirnya sasuke mengizinkan aku, tapi hanya berkebun saja. Aku akhirnya menyanggupinya dan tidak membangkang lagi.

Saat itu hari minggu aku dan sasuke sedang mengobrol tentang nama – nama anak , aku berpikir jika perempuan dinamakan sayaka , dan jika laki – laki bernama hitomi , dan sasuke menyetujuinya. Sasuke akhirnya mengajakku pergi untuk membeli baju – baju bayi dan segala keperluan tentang kebutuhan anak kita kelak , aku sangat senang sasuke mau berinisiatif untuk mengajak membelikan baju baju manis dan sepatu , biasanya aku dulu yang inisiatif untuk mengajak pergi , oh ya satu lagi sasuke sekarang berubah total , dia tidak lagi suka memasang wajah stoic di kantor, aku mendengarnya dari kakashi , sasuke lebih sering tersenyum. Aku menyadari bahwa kekuatan ibu hamil benar – benar memengaruhi sifat dan perilaku seseorang, aku bersyukur untuk yang satu itu.

Menjelang pertengahan bulan Maret ,aku merasakan di kontraksi yang hebat di perutku , saat itu malam hari , dan aku membangunkan sasuke , lalu sasuke segera menggendongku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Setibanya di sana sasuke segera masuk ke ruang persalinan dan dia menggegam erat tanganku seolah membagi rasa sakit bersama , aku benar – benar terharu di buatnya. Aku berusaha untuk segera mengeluarkan anak ku yang pertama , dan itu benar benar menguras tenagaku , aku benar benar lelah , akhirnya tepat pukul tiga pagi anakku lahir dengan selamat ke dunia, dan anakku laki – laki aku menangis saking bahagianya , sasuke pun juga begitu dia langsung memelukku dengan erat tak sengaja kuraba pipinya dan melihat sasuke menangis , dan itu sangat langka. Akhirnya setelah dibersihkan oleh perawat aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah anakku , rambut hitamnya persis sekali seperti sasuke dan kulitnya pun sama , akhirnya aku menangis lagi , ya tangisan bahagia. Sasuke pun akhirnya menggendong anak pertama kita yang kuberi nama dan sasuke hitomi.

Selang tiga minggu akhirnya aku di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter . Dari situ aku tahu aku sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku , aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan diberikan anak yang sehat , dan suami yang benar benar menyayangiku apa adanya .

Dua tahun kemudian aku kembali melahirkan , bayiku yang sekarang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Aku sungguh senang melihatnya , semuanya terasa lengkap dengan dua anak. Sasuke kemudian memelukku kembali dia mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala yang kuberikan padanya.

Usia pernikahan kami sudah sembilan tahun , dan aku sangat bersyukur atas semua yang diberikan oleh Tuhan , anak – anak ku tumbuh dengan sehat. Aku lengkap tanpa kekurangan satu apapun dan aku bahagia

_End of flashback_

Ya begitulah kisah singkatku dengan sasuke , semoga kalian senang yaa membacanya

**END**

**Hollaaaaaa minnaaa sekalian maaf ya nganggurin fict ku yang satu ini , terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca maupun reviews cerita aku , maaf jika akhirnya seperti ini , masih banyak kekurangan dan plot cerita yang masih berantakan...**

**Akhir kata terima kasih banyak yaa dan sampai jumpa di fict ku yg lain :D **


End file.
